


Take Your Body Downtown

by tebtosca



Series: Exploration verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold-spn for the following prompt:</p><p>Jared (age 14-15) is best friends with Jensen (same age). They're alone in the house one day, playing video games when Jared happens to notice that Jensen's got a boner. They feel each other up and Jared thinks that's great. It gets even better when Jensen wants Jared to play with his ass (Jensen's been sticking a finger inside himself for awhile now and thinks it would be even better if it was Jared's finger (or dick).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Body Downtown

The funny thing about being in love with your best friend since birth is that you never really know when the switchover from _kid-you-eat-mud-with_ to _boy-with-the-cock-you-want-to-eat_ happens.

Jared tries to put the pieces together. Remembers in kindergarten, when Tommy Welling tried to steal his peanut butter crackers and Jensen knocked him in the face with one tiny fist just to get them back. Remembers telling his mom when he was eight that he was going to marry Jensen one day, and having his mom look back with a fondness he’d only recognize later when he looked at his own face in the mirror while thinking about Jensen.

Remembers the first wet dream he ever had, and how Jared woke up to thoughts of freckles and green eyes on a laughing face.

They’re fifteen now, just past the tumult of freshman year and safely into the boring no man’s land of sophomore year, and Jared wonders if it’s ever going to be the right time to tell Jensen about the switch. Maybe see if Jensen’s switch has flipped somewhere along the way as well.

Jared never expected _Gears of War 3_ to be the catalyst for revealing his deepest, most aching secret, but here they are. Jensen’s parents are out of town for the weekend visiting his newborn cousin, and they’re sitting in Jensen’s room playing video games like a million other times before.

Jensen is sitting there on his floor, inches away from both Jared and the haphazardly discarded box of pizza they had for dinner. He’s wearing basketball shorts and a probably-dirty Cowboys t-shirt and he _has a fucking boner._

“Jen.”

Jensen swallows hard, still staring at the television, but his hands are clutching the controller like letting it go will literally kill him, and his face is bright red. His shorts are tenting obscenely with his erection and Jared would give his right arm to be able to reach over and touch it.

“This game sucks, dude,” Jensen scoffs, and Jared can tell Jensen’s trying his best to sound nonchalant.

“Jensen.”

Jensen throws the controller to the ground and pulls his legs up protectively to his chest. He still can’t look Jared in the eye and Jared doesn’t know how to fix it.

“Adrenaline rush,” Jensen mumbles, cheeks so pink that Jared’s afraid he’s going to pass out from the blood overload. “All that sacrificing to save humanity and shit really got me excited.”

“It’s okay, I like it,” Jared blurts out, not knowing exactly when his brain-to-mouth filter shut off, but it was probably around the time that he could see the outline of Jensen’s dick through his shorts.

Jensen looks up at him then, finally, a stunned expression on his face. He’s so beautiful and Jared is so gone for him that he wants to write fucking pop songs about his eyelashes and then sing them outside Jensen’s window so that even Old Man Beaver and his hearing aide can hear them.

Jensen doesn’t move an inch so Jared decides it’s now or never and wraps his hand gently around one of Jensen’s knees. Jensen lets out what can only be described as a whimper and stares down at the hand. He’s looking at it like he can’t figure out what it’s doing there, and Jared holds his breath and waits to see the response.

“I _like_ it,” Jared repeats, slower this time, with what he hopes is more meaning.

Jensen’s eyes move up then, a long, questioning, suddenly heated gaze that makes Jared feel like the hairs on the back of his neck are on fire.

“What do you like, Jay?” Jensen says, his voice suddenly low and dark. Jared can feel his own fingers twitching against the curve of Jensen’s knee.

Jared doesn’t even realize that he’s moving until he finds himself pressing up against Jensen’s side.

“You, Jen. I like you,” he murmurs as their lips touch for the first time.

Jared can’t help himself, curls his hand in Jensen’s hair, palming the nape of his neck and pulling him in until they are breathing the same air and sharing the same spit. The heat from their bodies radiate against each other, as they mold themselves together from mouth to thigh, grinding together with a desperation that wasn’t there even moments before.

Jensen whines at the back of his throat as he pushes away the pizza box and falls back on the carpet, pulling Jared down on top of him until their bodies are perfectly aligned. Jensen’s legs come up, wrapping themselves around Jared’s hips as he pumps his pelvis up and grinds their dicks together through cotton.

They come in a matter of seconds like, well, teenage boys.

“Wow,” Jared huffs out a laugh, pressing his face against Jensen’s sweaty neck.

“Dude, wow? That’s all I get after that amazing orgasm?” Jensen demands, but Jared can hear the giddiness in his voice and knows that he’s just as surprised as Jared about the sudden turn of events.

Jared pulls his face up, presses a kiss to Jensen’s lips that is so tender and girly that it might as well be covered in glitter, and just grins.

“I think about you all the time,” Jensen says suddenly, after a few minutes of them just breathing each other's air and mouthing against each other.

Heat flares up Jared’s spine, and he grinds his wet crotch down into Jensen’s with just a tiny bit of force. “Yeah, Jen? What do you do when you’re thinking about me?”

Jensen tugs Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth and suckles. “I touch myself, inside. Pretend it’s you, your finger, your cock.”

Jared has no idea how the hell this conversation turned so drastically, but they are alone in the house and the boy of his dreams is talking filth, so he’ll take it whichever way he can get it.

“Wanna see it, Jen. Will you show me?”

That drags a moan out of Jensen and his pelvis pumps up involuntarily. “Yeah, Jay, I want to. Want you to see the way you make me feel.”

Jared scrambles off of Jensen and practically manhandles him up on to his bed as Jensen laughs happily.

“Eager much?” Jensen grins, reaching over to his nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube, and _holy fuck, this is really happening._ Jared hopes he can make it through this night without hyperventilating.

“Just freaking out a bit,” Jared admits, before reaching his hand out and placing it on Jensen’s chest to reassure him. “I mean, I want this, want you, more than you’ll ever know, but it’s just a bit of a shock, right? Aren’t you shocked?”

Jensen looks at him then, just the curve of his mouth tilting up into a smile, and covers Jared’s hand where it’s pressing over his heart. “Honestly? I’m just fucking _relieved._ ”

And just like that, it’s all okay. They’re Jared and Jensen again, except now they’re Jared and Jensen and a bottle of lube.

Jared isn’t sure how they got from Point A—laying on the bed fully clothed—to Point B—Jensen laying against his pillows totally naked, legs open, and half-hard cock still sticky with come. Actually, Jared doesn’t really care how they got there, because they are there now and Jared’s going to be damned if he’s going to miss anything else from this point forward.

Which means that he’s currently lying down flat on his belly with his head in between Jensen’s legs, watching Jensen rub slippery fingertips around his own perineum.

Jared doesn’t touch. Doesn’t know if he’s allowed to; if he even wants to. He watches though, watches the way Jensen’s fingers slide smooth over skin, swirling closer and closer until the nail of his index finger is lost in the tight furl of his hole.

Jensen groans and Jared echoes him, balling his hands into fists so that he won’t plunge inside next to Jensen’s finger. He waits, watches Jensen’s digit get bolder, strokes deeper, before its twin joins in and he has two fingers pressing deep inside, opening himself up so intimately to Jared’s gaze. It burns Jared up, the fact that Jensen’s giving this to him, letting Jared see so deep inside all of his most secret places, both physical and emotional.

“Sometimes my fingers aren’t enough,” Jensen’s murmuring, and Jared listens to that deep voice while his eyes are fixed to Jensen’s hole opening and closing like a tiny, hot little mouth. “Sometimes I think about how big your dick must be, and I think that there’s no way that my fingers can prep me for that.”

“What do you do then, Jen?” Jared demands, voice hoarse with lust. Jensen’s fingers pump and Jared aches to reach out with his tongue and lick the webbing of his hand.

There’s a noise like Jensen’s reaching one handed into his night stand, and then he’s sliding what looks like—no, is, fuck—a small, smooth silver flashlight down the curve of his ball sac.

Jared nearly chokes when he realizes what’s about to happen, and he presses the meat of his palm to his cock so that he doesn’t come all over himself again.

“You fuck yourself on that thing?” Jared croaks, blinking rapidly to make sure this is not some elaborate dream sequence that he’s going to cruelly awaken from.

“Not all the time, but you know,” Jensen says, and he somehow sounds shy, even though he’s centimeters away from shoving a flashlight up his ass. “I wanted a real toy, but it’s not like anyone’s going to sell it to me, so I made do with what I had.”

Jensen pulls his fingers out with an obscene squelching sound, and begins sliding the smooth metal down towards his opening. Jared finally touches then, placing his hand possessively on the handle of the flashlight.

“Let me,” Jared demands hotly, and Jensen’s thighs shake in response.

Jared squeezes the base of his own cock with one hand as he takes the flashlight with the other and gingerly brings it to Jensen’s hole, which is shiny with lube and quivering in anticipation of getting something stuffed back up inside it.

“It’s okay, Jay. I won’t break.”

Jared slides the handle into Jensen with one firm movement and Jensen hisses. Jared stills his hand and watches the tight rim of muscle pulsating around the object breaching it. Watches it dance around the handle, blossoming for it, and Jared can’t help but let go enough to run the tip of one finger around the circle where hot flesh meets cool metal.

Jensen’s holding back his own thighs, slippery hands trying to get a grip that doesn’t quite catch. Jared uses the open space to duck his head down and lick where his finger just was, wanting to taste the fever of the stretch.

“Jared, please,” Jensen begs, and Jared doesn’t think he even knows what he’s pleading for.

Jared tugs at the handle, watches how Jensen’s rim is gripping it tight, puts a little more force into it until he’s fucking it into Jensen with the most rhythm he can manage. Jared licks again, and again, tastes metal and lube and Jensen, and presses his fingers into Jensen’s thigh so harshly that he knows his best friend will be wearing his bruises the next day.

“Jared, touch me please,” Jensen wails, and Jared rips the flashlight out of his ass and tosses it off the bed just seconds before he pulls down his own pants and strips his dick right over Jensen’s hole. Jared comes just like that, white streaks dripping down into Jensen’s body, his hole grasping desperately for something that isn’t there anymore.

Jared swipes two fingers in his own come and plunges them hard into Jensen’s ass, crooking up just so, causing Jensen to arch up and come, untouched, all over his own stomach.

Jared doesn’t stop, just kneads his fingers against Jensen’s inner walls, until Jensen becomes too sensitive and pulls at Jared’s hands with a whine. Jared finally pulls out and flops to the side, draping his come and sweat drenched body over Jensen’s matching one.

Jensen coughs then and Jared looks up at him with blurry, exhausted eyes before pressing a kiss to Jensen’s neck.

“So,” Jensen says, entwining his sticky hand with Jared’s. “Can we do that again?”


End file.
